Bathrooms
by This One Fool
Summary: "God, you talk too much." Sandcest, oneshot lemon. Reviews fuel the smut machine. You can't stop the machine, man. Language warning. Mentions of suicidal thoughts/excessive love of danger.


**A/N: More hot ass sexin' for all mah sexy bitches out there - holla! Okay, now that it officially got weird we can get to the more serious (haha) issues. All kiddies should make a prompt and hasty exit. This is rated M for a reason, folks. I do not play with my smut. In fact, I think it should be considered a genre of it's own. Tally-ho!!!!**

**Bathrooms, Part One - _In which Temari gets a little helping hand, to keep her from drowning herself in the bathtub._**

I sink down to my chin in the soapy water, idly contemplating the value of forcing myself under. I once heard that a person couldn't voluntarily drown themselves. No harm in trying it out, is there? I traced the dimensions of the porcelain tub's rim with my fingertips. Yes, yes there was.

I had two younger brothers to look after and if someone found my accidentally drowned body in the bathtub, who would watch out for them? Kankuro is prickly and cocky and takes insubordination to new levels of inappropriate. Gaara is sullen and psychotic and _could _be considered unlovable by many.

Except that _I _loved him - and Kankuro loved him, in his own little ways. But it's very hard to love someone who'll never respond to or acknowledge your gestures and intentions. Or, at least, I _thought _he'd never be able to respond - it was just too much to hope for - until last week, when he said "I'm sorry" as we left Konoha. He hasn't come out of his little self-built shell since then, but he listened when I said 'stay in bed'.

I heard the door open somewhere behind me. Thinking it must be the housekeeper Suki-chan with my nightgown, I called "Just put it on the counter."

The shadow flickered with the candle's lights as it passed over me. Kankuro stared down at me, bare from the waist up. I was obviously naked, but he looked unabashed, moving his eyes up and down, through the barrier of foam and bubbles. He also looked like he knew what I'd been thinking about a few minutes ago.

We stared at each other for a few moments. With a heavy sigh, he sat on the toilet seat and propped his elbows on his thighs with his chin set in his hands. I glanced at him before taking a breath and pushed my head beneath the water. Sometimes I think I need a vacation from them. That wasn't what made me want to hold my head under, though.

Sometimes I think I'm attracted to danger.

My lungs were burning with carbon dioxide and my head was about to explode and - and a pair of muscled arms plunged into the water and grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me up, up to _air. _I was naked and his hands were touching places a brother's hands shouldn't be touching but he was _AIR_, he was _life_. And he held me there, gasping against him as I tried to breathe on my own. "Kuso," he muttered. "You play a dangerous game, neechan."

His rough hand held my neck up to him as he kissed me hard, forcing my mouth open and his air into my body. He broke away from me and scowled down at me, brown eyes soft and hurt and angry. He was the only one who got our father's eyes - me and Gaara's are more like our mother's. I have no idea where the brown hair came from, though. Kankuro's just a freak, I guess.

He looked angry when I simply stared back at him. What was I going to say? Sorry I flirted with my best friend Death right in front of you? Sorry I can't always hold it together for you?

"I hate you sometimes." he muttered, glancing up the at the ceiling as he said it. He held me on his hip, trails of naked flesh lying against different trails of naked flesh. "But-"

He cut himself off with a curse and held my neck up to him again. It wasn't air this time, it was his tongue. He tasted better than air - better than life. Maybe I could hold it together, I remember thinking. Maybe for my brothers - one with kisses better than life and one with pale, armored eyes - I could manage to hold both myself and my family together. I leaned into Kankuro with a sigh, bare breasts brushing bare chest. He groaned, crushing our bodies together.

"Why don't you ever _look_?" he growled at me in exasperation. " Why do you never notice what's right in front of you? I'm here, neechan. Right. Here. But you just talk and you never _shut up_!"

The white tiles were cold against my back and I beckoned him between my thighs. "Right here, Kankuro. Right here I where I need you." His eyes were darker, staring at me with love and lust and greed. Everything I wanted from him. I felt my mouth pull into a smirk all on it's own. "Find a way to shut me up, otouto."

Kankuro snarled and planted my hips firmly on lap, pushing his shaft all the way inside. "You're already wet." he whispered against the dripping blond mass of my hair. "God, Temari, you're so tight. You're not a virgin, are you?"

He sounded so horrified at the thought. I chuckled and sighed, leading his mouth to my breast, where his eyes watched and I breathed up and down. "No - haven't you done this before?"

"Once." he grunted, laying me gently back onto the floor.

We fucked.

Really, it couldn't be called anything nicer than that.

He started it - biting, growling, hissing. I scratched raging welts down his strong back and across his shoulders, drawing blood in a kiss, making his bottom lip bleed. My wetness ran down my thighs and spread deliciously across his groin. He could smell it. It all excited him, I could tell. "You fuck like an animal." I growled. "It's disgusting."

"You love it, Temari." he snapped back, pinching my nipples harshly and reaching down to smack my ass.

What to say to that? "Harder." I pinched his nipples right back. We were desperately moving toward something we should not have reached for and I wanted him to want it as much as I did. "Harder, Kankuro. Shut me up…."

Please, for the love of god, shut up that part of me that whispered I shouldn't want this, because I did. I wanted it so badly…

"God, you talk too much." He crushed my mouth against his as we came, groaning. I could feel that warm rush inside me of his release. When he pulled away, there was loss, then I felt his seed drain onto the cool white tiles beneath. He smirked. "You look good on your back. Maybe you'll be in a better mood now that you've gotten a proper fuck."

"You're such an ass." I relaxed onto the floor. Why move? I felt comfortable where I was.

"Temari?" He started to clean up the mess he made on the floor without looking at me.

"What now? Don't tell me you're already hard again, because that's just a lie." I was kunoichi, I took classes - and that was completely impossible.

"I betcha I could get it up again." he said with a cocky grin. "But that's not what I wanted to say."

"Then WHAT?!" I demanded.

He leaned over and tucked a strand of wet hair behind my ear. "I want to watch Gaara fuck you." he whispered heavily in my ear. "I want to see our otouto take you - I want him to see the expression I just saw when you came all over my dick. And I want to _fuck him while he does it." _

My breath caught halfway between in and out. Ohhhhhh....that picture….that picture was not a bad one….

"We can't." I said sadly, even as I got excited. I thought of taking my other brother into my body - he was so cute and pale and smooth, nearly the opposite of Kankuro - and I was feverish all over again. My heart sank. "Shukaku would almost definitely perceive it as a threat to his person. We'd be injured before he could realize what was happening and then he'd be even more hurt and confused than he is now…."

He looked disappointed, but he nodded. "You're right." he mourned. "And he's just now showing signs of being able to control it."

"One day…" I bit my lip, daring to hope for it for the first time in our lifetimes. "Maybe one day, when he's learned to control it enough, we can try. But I need you to do me a favor."

He frowned suspiciously. "Nani?"

"Love him."

He jerked back at me, confused. "I'm his brother, I already love him."

"Show him." I whispered urgently. "Just - be there for him…"

He nodded in understanding. "I can do that, neechan. We'll be there…"


End file.
